supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Carson Family 2027 Thanksgiving
A few weeks before Thanksgiving and his kids are at the grocery store shopping for stuff for Thanksgiving Daryl: "Let's see what's on our list: A bag of Thanksgiving turkey, Stove Top stuffing, Two pies, one apple pie, the other pumpkin pie, Cool Whip to use for the pie, cranberry sauce, Mashed potatoes and gravy..." gets everything that's on the list Daryl: "Anybody excited for Thanksgiving?" Carly: "We sure are." Daryl: "What do you say we get some ice cream on the way home?" Nick: "I think that sounds like a good idea." and the kids stop at Baskin Robbins Daryl: "Hey, Claire bear, how's your ice cream?" Claire: "Delicious, Daddy." Daryl: "That's good. I hope you're on your best behavior and you don't ruin Thanksgiving like you ruined Halloween, Claire." Claire: "I promise, I will be on my best behavior." see crossed fingers behind Claire's back 2 days before Thanksgiving and the other kids get home from school Andrew: "Dad, look, I made a Thanksgiving centerpiece. See?" shows Daryl the centerpiece Daryl: "Wow, that looks good." Andrew: "Can't wait to show everybody on Thanksgiving." A day before Thanksgiving and the others race home from school Daryl: "So, Carly, so what do you say that we shop on Black Friday?" Carly: "I agree. Black Friday is the shopping day after Thanksgiving." Paige: "That's right." kids come in Daryl: "Anybody ready for Thanksgiving tomorrow?" Danny: "We sure are." Thanksgiving day and the kids head off to Aunt Gabby's house for Thanksgiving, Sean and Michael are already there Grandpa Eugene: "Hello, kids. How are my grandkids doing?" Rachel: "We're doing good, Grandpa." Daryl: "Everything's ship-shape, Dad." Grandpa Eugene: "Cool." Grandpa Eugene, Uncle Phil, Uncle Steve, Uncle Nicholas, Aunt Theresa, Aunt Delilah, Aunt Gabby, Uncle Carter, Uncle Toby and Uncle Randy are cooking dinner [Claire and her siblings and cousins are watching a movie in the playroom called Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving] Michael, Carly, Paige, Nick, Jacqueline, Blake, John, Denise, Aaron, Derek, Bobby, Jack and Stu are watching the Thanksgiving football game Daryl: "Hey, Sean, Mikey, how's the game?" Michael: "It's going good." Thanksgiving dinner the table is mashed potatoes, creamed corn, turkey, jello salad, green salad, cranberry sauce, green bean casserole, Stove top stuffing, butter and rolls Daryl: "Everybody, dinner is served." rest of the family come to the table to have their Thanksgiving dinner Daryl: "Anybody intend to give thanks?" raises his hand Daryl: "Okay, Michael. You do it." Michael: "Bless this meal, bless this day and bless this family. Bless God for everything we have. Amen." Everyone: "Amen." Andrew: "Everybody, before we eat, I have something to show you all." gets out his Thanksgiving centerpiece Andrew: "I made this in school a couple days ago as a project." Uncle Randy: "How wonderful, Andrew." Carly: "It looks good." eats their dinner, Claire throws mashed potatoes at Danny Daryl: "Claire, do you remember your promise? You promised to be good." Claire: "Oh, yeah. I am." throws the mashed potatoes at Claire Claire: "Hey, who threw those mashed potatoes at me? Danny boy, I knew it was you. I'll show you what aim and precision is all about." picks up another scoop of her mashed potatoes and tries to throw it at Danny, but it instead hits Rachel Rachel: "Claire! Danny! How dare you hit me with mashed potatoes!" Aunt Gabby: "Kids, we're at the table. No food fights." Rachel: "I'll show you." picks up a scoop of mashed potatoes and flings it at Carly Carly: "Rachel, you of all people. This is an outrage." keeps flinging mashed potatoes at everybody and Claire throws creamed corn at her cousins Claire: "FOOD FIGHT!" food fight continues, and it ends when an impact of creamed corn knocks a clock over, breaking the glass Gabby's Japanese Chin dog, Ming-Ming, runs away in fright Daryl: "Claire, that was Aunt Gabby's favorite clock. Can you apologize for it?" Claire: "NO!" Daryl: "Right! Timeout, immediately." marks the hallway as the Naughty Corner Daryl: "You have been placed here for 3 minutes because of what you did to Aunt Gabby's favorite clock. So stay right there." Aunt Gabby: "Poor Ming-Ming, did that loud noise scare you, my precious?" gets up and snatches Andrew's centerpiece from the table and throws it in the fireplace Andrew: "Ah! No! My centerpiece!" watches helplessly as his centerpiece starts to burn, but Aunt Gabby puts out the fire and Daryl grabs it out with a pair of tongs Andrew: "My centerpiece!" (sobs) Claire: "Ha Ha!" Daryl: "Claire Evelyn Carson! It took your brother seven days to make that centerpiece! What were you thinking?" Claire: "It sucked anyway, Daddy!" Daryl: "That's it. Starting now, you're grounded for the rest of Thanksgiving break. No PC, no Winnie the Pooh, no video games, no friends, no nothing." Claire: "NO! I WANNA WATCH WINNIE THE POOH!" Daryl: "Well, you should've thought of that before you broke Aunt Gabby's favorite clock, and before you burned Andrew's centerpiece." kicks Daryl in the privates, then punches him and hits him with a toy baseball bat Claire: "That's what I think of this stupid punishment!" Daryl: "You made a promise, and you let me down. Come on, kids, let's go." Quinn: "Where are we going?" Daryl: "We're leaving." gets the kids into the station wagon and they drive home, and Daryl confiscates all of Claire's toys flips off Daryl Claire: "VICIOUS LITTLE MOTHER(bleep)ER!" Daryl: "You do not use that type of language towards me, missy. That is not very nice." Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Thanksgiving Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts